The 63rd Annual Hunger Games!
by PPQRDZE
Summary: 63 years after the war, the annual games commenced once again. District 3's male tribute had many tricks up his sleeve, less known than seen. He knows the dangers well, and he has prepared. His name is Tyson-Floki Champion, and he will blow this games off it's edge.


**The 63rd Annual Hunger Games!**

**By PPQRDZE**

**=][=**

**Chapter 1; The Reaping**

**=][=**

**A/N: Just so that you know, this story has music as a medium for a better experience, but you don't need it. If you do want to listen to the music, you can find it all on Spotify.**

**=][=**

It was pouring rain on the night before the reaping in the Technology and Construction District, District 3. So fitting for the day before the reaping.

Unlike most other inhabitants of the district before the reaping, Tyson-Floki Champion was in his parent's garage, practising his special skill. He had 16 years of practice in this. In that time he had found out the best ratio, all from natural resources.

His mother called out to him for dinner, which he complied with a groan. He went into the kitchen and sat down at the table, and had his last supper, unknown to all.

They all prayed to their God for luck to all of them, and hoped for the best tomorrow.

=][=

_Reaping Day_

_Music: "The Quarantine Zone (20 Years Later)" by Gustavo Santaolalla_

The sun was filtering through the curtains in Tyson's room, waking him up for the dreaded day. Tyson groggily woke up lifting the sheets of his body, skin black as pitch somehow shining. He rapidly blinked as he tried to get his electric blue eyes to adjust to the light.

His mother and father were from different races; his mum was white and his father was black. Not that it mattered. He noticed that on the end of his bed were his fancy clothes, all black with a silver tie.

He went out of his room and washed in the bathroom, wiping off the dirt and soot. He went back in his room and put on his fancy clothes, checking himself in the mirror to see if there were any imperfections. None at all that he could see.

He walked into the hallway and called out "Mum! What's for breakfast?"

He gained a reply from a soothing but stressed voice "Just some cereal." They both sat at the table and ate it together, not saying a word. When they had finished, Tyson's and his mother stood up and faced each other, looking into each other's eyes, not saying a word, as it need not be said.

She stressed over his clothes, making them look as good as she can, wiping away the little dust that was there.

The clock donged for 8am, signalling for Tyson to go to the town centre. For him, it was a 1 kilometre walk – 20 minutes.

He left the house with his blue eyes downcast, not looking at anyone, children joining his walk as he went on his way.

Soon, there was a mob of children in the street, all piling together depressingly. Some had tears in their eyes, others filled with determination. Tyson's were filled with neither. His were showing a great hope, hope for himself, even if he was chosen. He had analysed many of the games, deconstructing the Games into a series of equations, repetitions, and the current Gamemaker's style.

He knew his chances, and they were tough. He calculated that there was roughly a 0.5% chance of him being chosen. 1 in 200, and for 3000 children, that was pretty tough. But, he still kept it all in his head, not daring to lift it as it would not be a part of the crowd.

They stopped at the edge of town centre.

Tyson was the first to step forward to the management desk, a stark white on the grey buildings surrounding it. He pressed his finger on the blood machine, quickly feeling the disinfectant wash against his hand.

The operator, a rather attractive woman said in a calming voice "Thankyou for you cooperation Mr Champion, please go to the age 16 area."

Tyson grudgingly walked over to the marked area, roped off from the rest of the areas. He stood there as he watched the rest of the children walk to their areas, some of the younger ones crying.

Once all of the children were in their areas, none of the children missing, the ceremony began. The district's main spokesperson, an odd looking scientist man, who only goes by Deprysing, walked up to the stage and adjusted his lenses, looking at the children.

He began with a speech "I see that you all are here today, most likely unwillingly. I see some familiar faces, some of hate, others of despair. That is okay. That is what it is meant to be." He looked around and seemed to lock eyes with Tyson. "I know that some of you have been practicing just in case you are chosen. Many use weapons, others use their survival instincts."

He looked around, seeing the faces. He once again looked at Tyson, and spoke "You know that one of you will be chosen. Someone will die. But, we will have hope that it is not us, and if it is, we will try- wait, no. We WILL give all our might to win."

"Now, let us look at the boards and see all of the hype."

They all turned to the board, showing a reel of a speech about the war, why they are doing the Hunger Games and all of that. When the boards when black, Deprysing stood back up and called out "Now, we will call to the barrels and choose a victi-victor."

He walked to the barrel on the left, and mumbled "Ladies first." He reached into the barrel and grabbed one, walked back up to the podium and announced "The female Tribute for District 3 is… Taylor Rose!"

A girl about the same age of Tyson came out of the pack and walked up with breath shuddering breath stepped up to the stage bowed to Deprysing, and stood back up. She was a very strong woman, arm and leg muscles rippling.

Deprysing looked at her and kissed her on the cheek, saying into the camera "Well, at least this child has a higher chance of winning than district _eight._"

Some of the people laughed. Others just stared. Deprysing walked over to the boy's barrel, and put his hand over the barrel, twirling in the air. He mumbled something indescribable, and then shoved his hand into the barrel, plucking out a ticket, and walked back up to the podium.

He stood up there, and gingerly opened the ticket, a heavy intake of breath as he looked up, and stared Tyson in the eye. "The man to enter the Games this year is Tyson-Floki Champion."

There were screams of hate and despair as the crowd parted around him, hands touching his arms in prayer. He walked up to the podium with a calm face, looking up and staring the camera in the eye. He stood upon the stage, and shook hands with Deprysing.

He moved and stood to the left and Deprysing spoke out into the speaker "Well, this year, this year we will win, and we will show the other districts who the real winners are! With these two people next to me, we shall beat the games."

The tributes and Deprysing walked into the building behind them, and when the doors closed, Deprysing looked at them and said in a hurried tone "Alright guys, I chose to help this district because the system in choosing you was rigged. The Capitol chose _you_ to go into the games, to kill _you_ as you are contenders for power." He looked at their shocked faces and continued "Now, what we are going to do now is that you will tell me what you're best ability is, and we will not show the Capitol what it is until the beginning of the games."

Tyson spoke first and said "Well, I can make bombs. Very big explosions from all natural or man-made things. I have analysed the previous games and I know the order in which it goes. This one will be a very diverse biome, a combination of cliffs, ocean and forest. All of which I can use to make a gun."

Deprysing nodded and looked at Taylor, waiting for her to say something.

She spoke slowly "I can take on three people at once in melee combat, I can lift 30 kilograms with ease, and I can run fast enough to match a running Peacekeeper."

Deprysing purred "Veerry Nice, I would definitely vote for you guys."

An official looking person walked up to them and motioned them to move into a special room each. Tyson walked in and saw two comfortable couches, and plonked himself into one. The doors closed, and he waited for them to open again. They opened and his mother and father ran in, crying and they hugged him hard and they whispered into his ear "You will win for us, and you will come home, just as we did."

Tyson was shocked by this, he didn't know about it until now. "Bu-But we lived in a normal house, not the Victor's village! Why did we not live in there?"

His father replied with a whisper in his ear "Because that gave us less attention, making sure that the ones who lived in the village did get chosen to train the tributes."

Tyson just nodded as he took this in, and he just whispered back "I love you guys, so much. Can you please leave now so that I can think this over, and so that more people can come in?"

They just nodded at this as they let go of their son, letting him sit there in silence. The door reopened and Tyson's Uncle walked into the room and closed the door after him, and he quickly walked to him and sat next to him, saying "You _WILL_ win Floki, because I haven't taught you everything. Try to make _cyclotetramethylene-tetranitramine_. It was the most explosive non-nuclear compound before the Ocean's expansion. The Chemical equation is C4H8N8O8. DO NOT FORGET IT."

With this, they both looked into each other's eyes and Tyson-Floki hugged his uncle, crying "I love you Repour, and I will come back."

Repour left, and Tyson was left alone in the room. He waited for a minute thinking it over, remembering the compound. A minute later, a peace keeper walked in and knocked on the door, and in a formal tone he commanded "Tyson-Floki Champion, you can come with me now, onto the train towards the Capitol.

Tyson complied, and he stood up and followed the man, peacekeeper holding onto his arm. he was 'walked' to the train, which was behind the town hall.

He entered the train, and was enthralled by its beauty.

[=]

**Well, that went better than expected actually. Just in case you have not read the Hunger Games, this story will contain violence, gore and character death.**

**For the others who had read my… uh, more recent story featuring Serena and Zoroark, this will not contain anything like that. It is M rated, but not for the same reasons.**

**Now, with the chemical Repour mentioned, it is a real chemical, and it is **_**VERY**_** dangerous, and it is a military grade weapon.**

_Next Time – The Capitol_

_Tyson-Floki takes the train into the capitol, and he finds out what the Capitol really thinks about the games._

**Without much further adieu, goodbye for now, but not forever**


End file.
